


darling you’re a nightmare (dressed like a daydream)

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel Lee Jeno, Bottom Na Jaemin, Devil Na Jaemin, Dom Lee Jeno, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno, and very enamored by jeno, not a bad ending though it’s just a small cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Jaemin ends up meeting his favorite angel on earth again by coincidence, but having his favorite angel on top of him in bed? not as much.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	darling you’re a nightmare (dressed like a daydream)

“It’s been a while, hm?” Jaemin says breathlessly as he falls on top of Jeno, pushing him onto the bed.

Jeno licks his lips, his hands gaining a grip on Jaemin’s slender hips.

“430 years? Not too long.” He says, smirking, and he pulls Jaemin down for a messy kiss. Jaemin whines when their tongues clash, and he runs his fangs over Jeno’s tongue, satisfied when Jeno moans at the action.

They had found each other at a formal party (again, somehow), Jeno coming to bring a human to heaven and Jaemin a human to hell. Not the same person, but coincidentally at the same party.

“Remember the last time we met?” Jaemin pulls away, strings of spit connecting his lips to Jeno’s, and  _ god _ , it’s so fucking hot. Jeno looks ethereal in his white suit, platinum hair slicked back and halo glowing above his head. Jaemin knows his feathery wings are tucked behind his back.

“I made you come so hard your body glowed red.” Jeno grins and flips Jaemin over, grinding his hips down over his, and the friction makes Jaemin’s muscles spaz, mind clouding with the beginnings of arousal. He can’t stop the breathless exhale of a moan leaving his lips.

“But your body glowed white,” Jaemin shoots back, watching as Jeno takes his blazer off and unbuttons his white shirt, “So I consider it even.”

Jeno hums, reaching for the hem of Jaemin’s black shirt and pulling it off. His eyes run over Jaemin’s exposed chest, and he reaches up with a hand to trail a finger over Jaemin’s horns, his eyes dark and carnal as they watch Jaemin’s every move.

Jaemin hisses at the touch, fangs scraping over his lower lip.

“Jeno,  _ please _ .” He whines, and Jeno complies, leaning down and connecting his mouth with Jaemin’s chest.

Jaemin sighs in content, his head rolling back at the sensation of Jeno’s tongue laving over his chest, and he jerks with a whine when Jeno flicks his perky nipple.

“Sensitive.” Jeno murmurs, closing his lips around his nipple and sucking, and Jaemin’s hips buck up, a desperate moan leaving his mouth.

“Hurry.” Jaemin whimpers. He’s impatient and there’s a feeling he can’t put his finger on every time Jeno looks at him, touches him, and it steals his breath. It’s a feeling he’s not used to.

“Of course, your  _ highness _ .” Jeno bites back with a cocky smile, and he pulls Jaemin’s pants down in one swift motion, wrapping a hand around Jaemin’s half hard cock.

Jaemin lets out a high-pitched moan, surprised and embarrassed when he fully hardens in Jeno’s hand in a matter of seconds. Jeno leans down to ghost his breath over it, looking up at Jaemin with sparkling eyes. 

_ An angel thing _ , Jaemin thinks hazily. He leans down to run a hand over the halo, and Jeno  _ groans _ , guttural and raspy, and Jaemin’s stomach flips. 

“Tease.” Jeno mutters before wrapping his lips around the head of Jaemin’s cock, his tongue running flat over the slit, and Jaemin gasps for air, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

He feels dizzy when Jeno’s mouth finally envelops his entire cock, the warmth of his mouth making Jaemin’s stomach coil and nerve endings light on fire. He can’t stop involuntarily bucking his hips into Jeno’s mouth, the heat so delicious and enticing.

He can feel his horns burning on his head, and he knows they’re glowing a deep bloody color. 

His breath hitches on a moan when Jeno flattens his tongue against the side of his cock, spit and precum running down the length, and it’s  _ messy _ and  _ hot _ but Jaemin feels drunk on the sensation, drunk on the feeling of Jeno’s mouth.

“Jeno,  _ nngh _ , I’m gonna- gonna come if you keep this up.” Jaemin whines, his eyes tearing up, and Jeno hums, pulling off with a pop, and the string of saliva connecting his lips to Jaemin’s cock looks so erotic Jaemin almost comes on the spot from the sight.

“Come here.” Jeno whispers, and Jaemin can feel his heart pounding in his chest as Jeno pulls him into his lap, placing three fingers on the swell of Jaemin’s lower lip and pressing down.

“Suck.” He orders, wrapping his other hand around Jaemin’s wet cock, and Jaemin gurgles out a moan, muffled by Jeno’s fingers stuffed in his mouth.

Jeno pulls them out and wraps his arm around his waist, pressing a finger into his hole, and Jaemin barely registers the sting, pressing his hips down, searching for more friction.

“M-More.” Jaemin pleads, and Jeno complies, shoving two more of his fingers in and hushing Jaemin’s desperate moan with a kiss, teeth nipping over his lower lip.

“What a good boy, taking my fingers so well.” Jeno murmurs, curling his fingers at just the right angle that Jaemin’s mind blanks and he chokes out a sob, his head falling forward to rest on Jeno’s shoulder. He’s incapable of saying coherent words, reduced to shaky moans and pleads of  _ more  _ and  _ faster  _ and  _ don’t stop _ .

“ _ Jeno _ , ah- want your cock, want your cock in me  _ now _ .” Jaemin trembles in Jeno’s hold, hips quivering over each thrust of his fingers, and Jeno laughs in his ear, making him flush with shame.

“Begging? You  _ beg  _ now, slut? I thought devils didn’t beg for anybody.” Jeno mutters into his ear as he shuffles his pants down, other hand still fisting Jaemin’s cock. Jaemin tries to respond, but Jeno’s words make his mind go hazy, and he feels so embarrassed but it feels so  _ good _ , he feels like he’s  _ Jeno’s slut _ .

“Jeno-  _ oh! _ ” Jaemin cries out when the head of Jeno’s cock breaches his hole. He had forgotten how  _ big  _ Jeno was.

“Shut up and take it like a good cockslut.” Jeno’s hot breath hits Jaemin’s ear and sends a violent shiver down his back. Jaemin nods frantically, pushing his hips down, and they both moan in unison when Jeno finally pushes in until he bottoms out.

Jaemin feels so  _ full _ , mind reeling and senses overwhelmed, that he has to sit for a second, but Jeno doesn’t give him time.

He pulls Jaemin’s hips up all the way before ramming back in, and Jaemin’s mind goes white, the most  _ shameful  _ excuse of a moan leaving his mouth. 

“Didn’t know you could make those kinds of whorish sounds.” Jeno hisses, now thrusting into Jaemin with no mercy, and Jaemin can only babble nonsense, his nails gripping into Jeno’s biceps like they’re his lifeline. His vision blurs with tears, pleasure racking his body with every thrust and tugging staccatos of breathy whines from his throat.

Jeno reaches back to tug at his tail, the sensitive feeling prompting another desperate sob from Jaemin. His cock is leaking like anything, making a big mess, and any touch of Jeno’s is enough to tip him over the edge. 

They meet eyes, and through Jaemin’s teary haze, he faintly registers that Jeno is more of a devil than him, with his glowing halo and his glorious wings that spread behind his back, with his rough words and rougher thrusts. 

And Jaemin, with his blood red horns and his dark and spiked wings, his knife-like fangs, he’s always been under Jeno’s command. Jeno is a nightmare dressed like Jaemin’s favorite daydream.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and a comment por favor <3 love yall


End file.
